


Timbers and Wind - A Red Wedding Tribute

by AliKat7



Series: Game of Thrones Fanvideos [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Animal Death, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Feels, Gen, Graphic Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliKat7/pseuds/AliKat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Red Wedding was one of the biggest events in the show and/or the books to me. In fact I think it was the most impactful scenes I've ever read in fiction. Robb was one of my favorite characters and the Starks were my favorite family. I hope his siblings eventually avenge him and Catelyn.</p><p>Fanvideo using a beautiful fanmade ballad!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timbers and Wind - A Red Wedding Tribute

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Blood and graphic violence. Season 3 SPOILERS - especially episodes 9-10.
> 
> This was inspired by the Red Wedding obviously. This beautiful ballad was posted on Tumblr by Paola Bennet so I asked her if I could make a video using it and she graciously allowed me to. Here's her link on Soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/paola-bennet.


End file.
